


Or not

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri tries to explain to Wolfram that love doesn’t mean sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or not

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[**slytherisa**](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)
> 
> AN: To my brother who always ends my sentences with an "or not…"

"What do you mean, love is not there to share with one person only?!"  Wolfram is incensed again at Yuuri’s outrageous saying.  
  
"It isn’t!" Yuuri answers. "Love and sex are not the same thing!"  
  
"And this is why you won’t love me?" Wolfram prods on, frustrated by Yuuri’s ambiguous answers.  
  
"I do love you," Yuuri answers. "Just because I don’t want to have sex doesn’t mean…"  
  
"So what do you mean?"  
  
Yuuri sighs. He loves Wolfram, but does not feel ready for anything sexual yet. In fact, he is not sure exactly how he loves him. He does want to want him… but he knows a large part of it is because he wants to please people… like how he wants to please Gunther and see his beautiful face happy; like he strains to be a dignified king, for Gwendal; like he wants to be a good leader for Conrad. It’s just not right.  
  
"I mean exactly what I said: that you should not confound sex with love or love with sex," he answers more patiently.  
   
And when he sees that Wolfram wants to start arguing again, he goes on. "I mean… I’m sure I’m not the only one who thinks so… even here. See…" He looks at the person who is just passing by, but it’s Gunther, and Yuuri prefers not to ask, because of all the people in the castle, he is the most likely to think like Wolfram… or more likely to think Yuuri is propositioning him when he is not, and to end up bursting into tears.  
  
Then he spots another familiar silhouette and he runs toward it, dragging Wolfram with him.  
  
"Conrad!" he calls, and the man stops.  
  
"Your Majesty," he greets  them. "Wolfram."  
  
"Conrad." Yuuri starts again. "Conrad, I love you."  
  
Wolfram looks annoyed but does not protest and Conrad just smiles away. It does not mean he is not surprised, but by now he his used to his king’s antics. Knowing the young monarch, he is not finished with what he has to say, so Conrad smiles and patiently waits for the rest.  
  
And indeed it was not all. "Do you expect us to have sex because I said that?"  
  
Conrad’s smile brightens and he answers instantly. "Of course not!" So that is what it was.  
  
Yuuri looks triumphant and turns towards Wolfram with an ‘I told you so’ expression on his face, but before he can say anything of the sort, Conrad says something else.  
  
"…Should I?" Conrad’s smile is bright and trying to stay innocent, and Yuuri just looks at him, befuddled.  
  
He faintly hears Wolfram’s outraged exclamation in the background: "Sir Weller!" but he is too busy staring open-mouthed at Conrad. He is aghast, and his eyes look mostly shocked and only a little disappointed. When he finally manages to find his voice again, he protests, scolding the half-blooded soldier.  
  
"Conrad! You…" he chokes out, staring at the slightly cocky smiling face and still not believing it. Then he finally manages to speak his mind. "You… you just ruined my point!"


End file.
